


I Am Who I Am

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Cas/Male reader if you can? With angst cause the reader is gay and Sam and Dean are always uncomfortable around him and Cas is the only one actively being nice and talking to him? (I know they just had an episode with a gay couple but I feel like a single gay guy would make them uncomfortable) If not thats ok! :3





	I Am Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to portray them, as I have honestly never been around people that were weird about gay people long (I have been in fights with them, however haha). So, I tried to hint to it more than anything.

You paced your motel room, trying to figure out whether you planned on taking the Winchesters up on their offer of hunting with them for a bit. You’d met them a few times before, but never long enough to really strike up a friendship. Generally, you hunted alone. Finally, you grabbed your bag and walked out, meeting them by the Impala. “So, I’ve decided to take you up on your offer.” 

“Sweet.” Sam smiled at you. “We’re gonna take a break at the bunker for a couple days- stock up on ammo, let bruises heal, all that fun stuff. That cool with you?”

“Sure.” You shrugged, not entirely sure what this bunker was.

That had been a week ago. A couple days stretched into a week. They were looking for cases, but they were having a dry spell. By Friday night, you were going stir crazy. “Hey, I’m going out, guys. I’ll be back.”

They both looked up at you. “Headed to the bar?” Dean smirked. “Check out the first one you hit in town. Hot babes _everywhere_.” He told you, looking down.

You shook your head and decided not to reply, just left. You’d have to drive a bit to get to the nearest gay bar, but you had no problems with that.

Half an hour later and you were parked in front of a place called His and His. Heading in, you looked around and noted that it wasn’t oo packed. It made it easier to navigate the place. At the bar you ordered a beer and turned to look around. “Hi, I’m Brian.” An attractive man smiled at you. He looked to be about your age, fairly fit, choppy black hair, and hazel eyes.

“Y/N.” You smiled.

“First time here?” He asked, sitting at the bar stool next to you.

You chuckled. “That obvious?”

He smiled and ordered a beer for himself. “Nah, you come here enough and you start to see the same faces all the time. I’d remember seeing yours.” He smirked, sipping his beer.

The two of you moved to a table and chatted for a bit. After exchanging numbers, you headed back to the bunker. You had learned that he was a high school teacher, loved football, hated camping, and that he once dyed his hair blonde to look like one of the guys from a soap opera his mom watched. It hadn’t been a good look for him.

When you walked into the bunker, the boys were still up. “No luck?” Dean asked.

You shrugged. “I met someone. He’s nice. We exchanged numbers.”

Sam and Dean glanced up at you. “Found a wingman?”

“No. His name is Brian. He had lesson plans to finish up tonight, but we’re going out tomorrow.” You smiled.

It took them a minute. “Oh, you’re gay?”

You laughed. “ _Yeah_.”

“You don’t _seem_ ….gay.” Dean felt like an ass as soon as the words came out of his mouth.  "Sorry.“ He muttered.

“Actually, my father said the _same_ thing when I came out in high school.” You shrugged.

After saying good night, you made your way up to your room, having a feeling they weren’t going to be very comfortable with you around. Sighing, you prepared yourself for solo hunting.

Things started to seem a bit off after that. Like they weren’t sure what to say to you. It wasn’t like your personality changed because they knew you were gay. When Cas was around, however, he made sure to be nice to you.

The four of you were on a hunt and had to split into teams. The boys looked at each other as if silently asking how to do this. Cas spoke up. “I’d like to go with Y/N.” He spoke up, giving you a kind smile.

You smiled back and double checked that you had what you needed. Sam and Dean went one way, and you and Cas went the other. “Thanks, Cas.”

“For what?” Has asked, confused.

“For being nice to me.” You shrugged. Noting the look on his face, you sighed. “Ever since they found out that I’m gay they’ve been acting weird, like they’re uncomfortable with it. And I _wanted_ to introduce them to Brian one of these days, because I really like him.”

“I’ll meet him.” You stopped and stared at him. “It sounds important to you.” You couldn’t help but smile at him. “What’s he like?”

“He’s great.” He noted the blush on your cheeks and smiled. “He’s a high school teacher, has a great sense of humor, laid back, and is outgoing.”

Cas motioned for the two of you to keep moving. “I’m happy for you. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

The hunt was easier than you had thought, so you spent the evening in your motel room chatting with Cas. He had left for a bit, saying that Dean needed him, so you had a quick shower while he was gone. You were sitting on your bed when you heard a knock at the door. Getting up, you were surprised to see Sam and Dean when you opened it. “What’s up, guys?”

“Look, we’re sorry.” Dean started, making you raise an eyebrow. “We didn’t mean to be so weird about you being gay. Cas kinda had a chat with us, told us about how you met someone that you really liked. I’m happy for you. He better be a good guy.” He smirked.

You moved to the side and let him in. “Thanks.” You smiled. “Did Cas tell you he agreed to meet him?” They nodded. “Would you like to, as well?”

“Hell yeah. Gotta make sure he’s good enough for you, right, man?” Dean grinned. He’d do the same if you were a woman meeting up with some guy. Hell, he’d do it no matter the pairing of genders. “Hunters gotta stick together.”


End file.
